


Something illuminated in the darkness

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Real short drabble with my Templar's inner thoughts about his lot in life and his feelings about his handler.





	Something illuminated in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from a prompt I once received. Very short, but still a nice character piece.

Templars suck.  
As a Templar, I have more or a right to say that then any Lumie.  
It’s not like I had a choice. Fuck. I don’t even know a scenario where I would have a choice. I was born in this life. As was my mother. And my grandfather. We go back. Way back. Don’t let that fact fool you into thinking I had it easy. We were a family of grunts. Foot soldiers meant to die for the upper crust of our organization. Despite my mother trying to keep me hopeful, I knew this fact early on. I would live the life of a soldier. I would die the death of a soldier. No choice. So there I was, living a life in the Templar’s large, reaching shadow, giving every waking moment of my life to a cause I didn’t believe in.  
When I swallowed that fucking bee I figured it would be the same. Just with more fireballs.  
Then I met…. HIM.  
Richard Sonnac, my new handler, and face of the Templar ‘New Blood’. A handsome bugger, but I figured he was just another suit to get me on my way to fight his battles.  
I was so, SO wrong.  
He has plans. He has ideas. He wants to turn this fucking ship around.  
And you know what? He just might do it.  
Part of me was cynical. It told me I was grasping at straws, desperate for any light in the darkness of my life.  
But I try to quench that part. Something was finally illuminating the darkness. I would not let it burn out.


End file.
